


her and I

by Schweet



Series: Random Thoughts [3]
Category: Original Work, poem - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schweet/pseuds/Schweet
Series: Random Thoughts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835461





	her and I

We have the same middle name so

maybe we have the same soul

maybe that’s why the vibration of her soul always puts me at ease

In her I can feel the best of me


End file.
